


Plume

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Du coin de l’œil, Sasuke vit quelque chose virevolter et tomber par terre. Il regarda le sol et découvrit une plume de corbeau à ses pieds.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Plume

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke déposa les fleurs sur la tombe et toucha du bout des doigts les lettres inscrites sur la pierre. Il essayait de se rendre au cimetière le plus souvent possible, en particulier ce jour de l’année, l’anniversaire d’Itachi. Au bout de toutes ces années, Itachi avait enfin eu le droit d’avoir son nom inscrit avec celui de leurs parents. Et cela, il savait qui le devait à Naruto et surtout à Sakura qui s’étaient battus pour rétablir le nom de son frère.

Les années étaient passés, la paix tant méritée était enfin revenue et Sasuke était définitivement rentré chez lui. Il en avait fini avec toutes ses missions qui le gardaient trop longtemps loin de sa famille. Il avait vieilli. Il commençait à avoir des rides et des cheveux blancs. Sarada allait bientôt devenir Hokage et s’était mariée avec Boruto. Tous les deux venaient d’avoir leur premier enfant. Une petite fille qui était née il y a seulement quelques semaines et qui s’appelait Ayumi. Sasuke n’aurait jamais cru vivre aussi longtemps pour voir tout cela. Mais il était heureux et avait enfin la vie passible, entouré de sa famille, qu’il avait toujours voulu.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait de se demander ce que ses parents et son frère auraient pensé de ses choix de vie. Son père était très conservateur et aurait été furieux qu’il se marie avec quelqu’un qui ne faisait pas parti du clan Uchiha. Aucun Uchiha ne se mariait avec une personne d’un autre clan. Encore moins avec un civil. Quant-à sa mère, même si au début elle aurait désapprouvé, elle aurait fini par changer d’avis en voyant à quel point Sakura le rendait heureux. Et Itachi ? Qu’aurait-il pensé de ses choix ? Itachi avait toujours été différent des membres de leur clan. Il aurait été le premier à le soutenir dans son choix d’épouser Sakura et aurait répondu présent à chaque fois que Sarada aurait eu besoin de son oncle. Il aurait voulu que son frère soit là. Qu’il rencontre sa femme, sa fille et sa petite-fille. Les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Du coin de l’œil, Sasuke vit quelque chose virevolter et tomber par terre. Il regarda le sol et découvrit une plume de corbeau à ses pieds. Sasuke sourit. C’était comme si Itachi avait entendu ses pensées. Qu’il approuvait ses choix et qu’il était heureux pour lui. Qu’il était près de lui, tout simplement. Il sentit soudain une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une douce chaleur et une sensation de calme l’envahir. C’était ce qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’il était avec Sakura. De l’apaisement et de l’amour. Il tourna le regard vers elle.

« Tu m’as l’air bien pensif, dit-elle.  
-Je pensais à Itachi. Je me demandais ce qu’il aurait pensé de mes choix. De notre mariage, de Sarada.  
-Et qu’aurait-il pensé ? »

Sasuke regarda de nouveau la plume de corbeau.

« Il aurait été heureux. Il t’aurait adoré et aurait bien trop pourri gâté Sarada. »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Sakura et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« On devrait y aller, dit-il. Sarada doit nous attendre.  
-J’ai hâte de voir Ayumi. Elle est tellement belle. Elle me fait penser à Sarada au même âge. »

Tous deux s’en allèrent. Sasuke pouvait sentir sur eux le regard protecteur d’Itachi.

_Fin ___


End file.
